


Storm in a Teacup

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Early Work, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-15
Updated: 2006-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimberly has the power to overcome the odds, yet she lets everything get the best of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm in a Teacup




End file.
